Florz Grapin
Florz Grapin is a mage under the employ of the magic counsel who acts as the dispatcher for the Winged Guardians, and a graduate of Ito Academy. He is also a foreign affairs minister between the counsels main building and it's branch subdivisions scattered all over Earthland, though he will most often work our of the counsels Bantia branch. While he may not always agree with the counsels methods, he believes that things are better the way they are compared to a system with mage guilds attempting to regulate themselves. He has earned the nickname "The White Knight" due to his use of Chess magic, where his pieces take the forms of several different suites of armor. Appearance Florz is a fair skinned thirty year old man who stands exactly six feet tall with dull yellow eyes. He has black hair which he keeps short at the front, but let's the back grow down to the flat of his back. He wraps this into a low ponytail with a yellow hair tube, ensuring that it won't flow into his eyes while fighting. His regular outfit consists of a grey muscle shirt worn underneath a bleached red trench coat with the Magic counsel symbol embroidered on the back. Most of the time he keeps the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, only rolling them down when in meetings to appear more professional. He has a pair of blue pants with a grey stripe around each knee, and a pair of grey shoes. Lastly, he keeps a yellow sash wrapped around the outside of his trench coat around his waist. He uses this is to keep the back of his trench coat from blowing up too high when fighting. Personality Becoming of his position in authority, Florz is very level headed. He prefers a non-combative method of dealing with problems, a trait that is quite rare among his fellow members. He prides himself on this because he believes that using force to dominate the magic community will alienate people, and make the Counsels' job difficult farther down the line. He has keeps a merciful attitude in all situations, including when dealing with dark mages. Many among the counsel view him as soft because of this, but his track record speaks for itself. Even when in combat, he will allow opponents a chance to surrender, though will only extend the courtesy once. Though he is in fact a Counsel worker, he is known to sometimes disregard orders if he doesn't like them. He is able to get away with this though, do to him being able to produce positive results in the end. While their are times where he will wholly disagree with the Counsel's methods on occasion, he feels that it is better to have some sort of enforcement within the magic community, rather than let it descend into anarchy. History Born in Fiore, Florz and his twin brother Marco grew up with anything they could have ever wanted. Being well off provided many opportunity's for them both, however the pair of them took to starting fights and running gangs from an early age. They would come home each day with story's of starting fights, vandalising property, and other illegal acts, all for their own entertainment. While their young age allowed them to fly under the radar for a while, each thing they got away with made them bolder, and offences started building up. Time went on, and the pair of them began to attract the attention of the authorities for their antics. At the age of 17 the brothers where dangerously close to being labelled criminals, so their parents shipped them off to the mage school Ito Academy as a last resort before prison. As many in their position did, the brothers where none to thrilled at the prospect of going to school, but followed suet non the less. While at school for their first year, both Florz and Marco kept to their old ways, picking fights with just about everyone they came across. Things began to change however, when the pair of them began training in magic. Florz took to his studying far quicker than many would have guessed, and the two brothers began growing apart as a result. By his 3rd year, Florz had learned to use Chess Magic, and had finally began showing signs that he wanted to turn his life around. Impressed by his progress, his professors began referring him and Marco to the magic counsel as new recruits. After a full five years tutelage, the two brothers where able to graduate, and moved on to work as rune knights for the magic counsel. Though Florz had come to enjoy his time in school, Marco hadn't had such a positive outlook. He missed the freedom of doing what he wanted, and working at the counsel only magnified those feelings. Soon enough, Marco began disregarding orders, and making a nuisance of himself once again. After abandoning one too many missions, the counsel dispatched Florz to track down his wayward brother. Though finding him wasn't that difficult, he was unable to convince his brother to come back to the counsel, and a fight ensued from their differing views. While equal in strength, Marco was able to escape, leaving the counsel and Florz behind him for good. Though he had failed to retrieve his brother, he still had a very impressive record, so the counsel reassigned him to their Bantia branch as an outside adviser. This privilege allowed him to more or less act as he saw fit, only having to use their branch as a base of operations. Since then, Florz has coordinated several operations on behalf of the Magic Counsel all across Earthland. Magic and Abilities Pawnchess.jpg|Pawn BishopChessmon.jpg|Bishop Knightmon_b.jpg|Knight Shakkoumon.jpg|Rook Crusadermon.jpg|Queen Pharaohmon.jpg|King Anubismon.jpg|Endgame King Chess Magic - Through formal training and intense studying, Florz has become a master of Chess Magic. More specifically the Wonderland style, allowing him to summon individual pieces as solders. As the summoned pieces reflect the users true nature, all of Florz summons resemble knights in some fashion. Though somewhat unconventional for users of Chess Magic, Florz commands his pieces as if they where real solders. He moves them in to formations to give himself a tactical edge over his opponents. *'Pawn' - The basic piece for Chess Magic, which Florz can summon 8 of. His Pawn's resemble 3 foot tall set's of white armor, with a gold faceplate. They each carry a small gold shield and a spear that is as long as they are tall. Though they aren't very powerful individually, they work together to swarm and overwhelm larger opponents. *'Bishop' - A 7 foot tall armor set that Florz is able to summon 2 of at a time. They appear as having segmented armor plates resembling a robe over it's body, and a purple cape hanging off their shoulders. They fight with a large mace like staff, enabling them to smash opponents and break through defenses. These pieces are far more resilient than the pawns, allowing them to deal with threats single handily. *'Knight' - Another more resilient piece that Florz can summon 2 of. It resembles a 6 foot tall armor frame with several swords and a large shield strapped on it's back. It's most prominent ability to switch between using a massive broadsword and large shield, to using a pair of smaller swords. Despite it's bulky exterior, it is actually rather agile, being able to move with enough grace to effectively weald it's two swords at a time. *'Rook' - A defensive piece resembling a 15 foot statue adorned with jewels that Florz is able to summon in pairs. It is incredibly resilient, able to shrug off all but the most powerful of spells. It is able to emit a magic barrier from it's hands and eyes, enabling it to stop spells and weapons dead in their tracks. Unfortunately however, it's heavy armor and small limbs restrict it's offensive and maneuvering capabilities, limiting it's uses beyond that of a shield. *'Queen' - One of Florz strongest pieces, and one that he is only aloud a single version of at a time. It appears as a slender pink knights armor with several gold decorations on the major joints and a thick shield on the right arm. It is incredibly fast, and uses it's fists to dispatch opponents. it's main asset however is that it can absorb damage taken to it's shield and unleash it back on enemies with a punch from the same arm. It can even build up damage from repeated strikes for an even more powerful attack. *'King' - The strongest piece Florz is able to summon, limiting him to only one at a time. Florz version if "King" appears as a 6 foot tall gold suit of armor, resembling an Egyptian mummy. It wealds a staff in on hand for quick strikes, and a large sarcophagus in the other which it uses as both a shield and a hammer. It is well balanced in both offence and defence, and is able to take on multiple opponents at once. *'Endgame King' - A spell that transforms Florz king piece into a more powerful form. When used, the piece will enter into the sarcophagus, which then changes into a pair of golden wings. The wings open to reveal a dog like humanoid with blue fur and gold ornaments worn over it's body. It can use it's wings to both fly and attack with, using it's metal feathers to slash at opponents. Besides that, it possesses moderate skills in martial arts, and still possesses all the durability it did in it's armored form. Expert Negotiator - Preferring negotiations over open violence, Florz has become a very skilled at defusing volatile situations. Over his career as a counsel mage, he has had to act as a diplomat to several countries, and often as a friction barrier between local guilds and the Counsel. Frequent years of this have granted him the skills to navigate any political problem, no mater how fragile the situation. Skilled Strategist - Through the use of his Chess Magic, Florz has learned to expertly position them to maximise their efficacy. By setting his pieces into different formations, he can rapidly adapt to a variety of situations. This also extends to commanding large military platoons with similar, yet slightly less precise effects. Close Combat Expert - Though he can vary easily outnumber his opponents with his magic, he still trains in unarmed fighting to give himself more options. His fighting style mostly revolves around grappling and throws to disarm opponents, preferring to avoid causing to much physical harm if he can avoid it. He can also stun opponents with quick jabs and elbow strikes, allowing him to subdue more rowdy opponents. Stats Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Magic Council Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Human